One hell of a weekend
by InnocentSmile97
Summary: The Midnight Beast  band  fanfic - will soon have own TV show! Someone has the bright idea for the three Midnight Beast boys to go camping together… Little language. Anything bad is *** out. Friendship of all of them.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"ASHLEY!" came his sister's voice from downstairs.

"What?" Ashley yelled back as he threw various objects into his Newcastle United bag. Phone, tictacs, camera, chewing gum, headphones, magazine… Ashley couldn't be bothered with packing it all in neatly – what was the point as you can never re-pack bags at the end of a holiday anyway. If this could even be counted as a holiday.

It was only a weekend away after all, in Dru's mum's tent, in some forest somewhere. That's 2 days and 2 nights with 2 complete nutters called Stefan and Dru. Ashley wondered why he had even agreed to this! It was bound, as is nearly everything involving all three of them, to end in disaster.

"The freaks are here!"

"COMING!" Ashley peered into his rucksack. He knew he had probably forgotten something (his Mum kept telling him it was because he left packing so late) but there was no time.

He glanced out the window. Just as expected, Dru's slightly dirty car was sitting in the road, boot piled high with bags and boxes. He could just about see several bottles of wine poking out of a bag. He chuckled. Trust Dru to remember the alcohol.

"Oh, to hell with it!" mumbled Ashley, grabbing his bag and attempting to zip it up while running down the stairs and the same time.

"Yo." Said Dru making a rock sign as Ashley bounded into view.

"Hey mate." replied Ashley, still struggling with his backpack.

"You ready?" asked Stefan, who was wearing his usual ripped jeans, eye-popping hoodie and baseball cap.

"Err, yeah just a sec!" Ash chucked the bag to Dru, who caught it despite not quite expecting it.

Dru and Stefan exchanged looks and rolled their eyes as Ashley frittered about the place picking up assorted objects such as keys, a hat and a packet of Haribos. Once he was satisfied he had what he needed and had slipped on his Converses, Ashley squeezed in between his two best mates and started to walk towards the expectant black car.

"Oi!" came a shout. Ashley turned round to see his sister in the doorway wearing the smug look she always wore when Ashley had done something wrong; which meant she wore it almost permanently. "You've forgotten something."

Really, it was hardly a surprise. Ashley looked from his rucksack still in Dru's hand to the bits and bobs in his arms.

"My suitcase!" Ashley offloaded his little extras onto Stefan and sprinted back to the house.

Two identical black suitcases stood in the hallway. His sister was also leaving today, but a bit later and only for her mate's party out in town followed by a sleepover. For some reason, she still required the same sized suitcase as Ash.

Ashley extended one of the case's handles and pulled it out of the door. He stopped and looked back at his sister. She smiled at him and gave him a brief hug and a wink.

"Just try to come back in one piece, eh." Through the banter and pretence, they really did like each other.

Ashley gave her a sceptical look then took hold of his suitcase and wheeled it down the path. It rumbled along the uneven gravel, making his hand and arm shake.

He handed his case to Dru, who squished it into the boot. After a bit of a struggle, the car boot eventually closed. Ash relieved Dru of his rucksack and made his way to his usual seat in the back with Stefan.

The car engine began to rumble beneath his feet. Dru manoeuvred the car back out into the road. Glancing back at the house, Ashley could see the disappearing figure of his sister. He waved like a frantic 2 year old. It was a tradition that he couldn't break even though he was 21.

As they joined the busier main road, Stefan pressed a can of Red bull on him. Ashley took it, despite not really needing it.

"I have a great idea for a game." said Stef, with a glint in his eye.

Oh God, thought Ash, this'll be one hell of a weekend.

~#~

Whoop whoop starting next TMB fic! This bit was originally going to be a chapter but came up a bit short so I just turned it into a prologue...

btw if you're looking for a clever storyline and whatnot, this probs isn't the fic for you. It's just a silly little thing playing with 3 three crazy boys and seeing what funny situations I can put them in lol XD

Please please comment and do take a look at my other TMB fic, Here For You, while you're at it!


	2. Arrival

**Chapter 1 - Arrival**

The car squelched to a stop. All three boys sat very still, looking unenthusiastically out at the grey sky, muddy patches and damp grass.

Dru sighed to himself. He had just spent God-knows-how-many hours in a car, attempting to concentrate on the road with 2 hyper madmen in the back. No wonder he'd nearly crashed! Not that Stefan or Ashley had noticed at all. They'd been too busy playing games that didn't even make sense.

But at least the journey hadn't been boring. Boring was one thing that life could never be with these two in it.

So on the whole, it hadn't been too bad. They'd played minesweeping for coffee at one of the service stations (this had the unfortunate side effect of them all getting a caffeine buzz – the crash was yet to come), Dru was now winning at the yellow car game, they'd set Stefan the nearly impossible task of not using his phone all weekend and they'd nearly lost their voices signing along to the radio with the window down. Some of the less glamorous moments had been Ashley getting into a fight with a 7 year old girl over the last packet of Smarties, them getting kicked out of another service station for playing the-floor-is-made-of-larva and Stefan throwing up from a mixture of travel sickness and too many sweets.

Bravely, Dru opened the car door and got out. Well, it certainly wasn't warm.

"Com'on chickens, get out!" he said, flinging open Stefan's car door and almost having to drag him out, "We've gotta put up the tent!"

"Seriously? Here?" Ashley got out of the car, of his own accord, and surveyed the little plot of land they'd call home for a few days.

"Yes, here." answered Dru.

Stefan looked about. He could see why Ash was being sceptical. They were all city boys and this was near enough the countryside. It was a bit weird to be looking out past the fence that marked the back of their plot and out into an endless field of nothingness, a forest of tree just visible on the horizon. No roads, no cars, no houses, no nothing. It was truly alien.

But Stef had always tried to be positive about things. Even at school he'd had the 'well, an F is better than a U' approach. They were so far out of London that no-one here could possibly recognise them – they could make right idiots of themselves and not have to worry about street cred. Yessss!

~#~

"Stef, I said the red pole! That's the blue one!"

"I don't know which one is the red one! They all look black to me…" Dru threw one of the tent poles at him.

"See – red band at the bottom." Stefan sighed. Who knew putting up a tent could be so fiddly? Why the hell did the makers decide to have so many pegs, poles and compartments? And why didn't Dru's mum just get one of those pop up ones…

Dru was now getting a little concerned at the way Stefan was trying to force the pole into its sleeve… Honestly, the guy was hopeless! He looked about for Ash. Maybe he could use a little more brain power that Stef. He spotted him in the bushes swinging one of the tent poles around as though it were a sword or lightsaber. Bloody useless.

"Oh f*** it!"

Dru looked back to Stefan who had thrown down the pole in frustration and now frowning at it, his bottom lip sticking out.

"What have you done now?" Dru said, exasperatedly.

"It won't go in!"

"You're using the wrong pole anyway. Com'ere." Dru took over from Stefan and got the correct pole in easily. If he could do it, anyone could. He was hardly an expert at camping! "There – sorted."

Stefan just gave him the evils.

Dru shook his head and got up to go back to what he had been doing. He stopped dead. Something cold and wet had just touched him… He looked at the flecks of water forming on the tent still lying on the ground.

"S***."

~#~

"SNAP!" screamed Stefan, slamming his hand down hard on the pile of cards on the unstable table in between him and Ashley. Ashley's hand landed on top of Stefan's mere seconds later. He cursed as Stefan drew in his winnings.

The two boys turned theirs heads towards the tent door as the zip opened. Dru ducked inside, dumped the last box down and pulled off his rain jacket.

"Thanks for your help, guys." He said sarcastically, zipping the tent back up again.

Ashley grinned sheepishly but Stefan said, defensively: "I brought in the beer!"

Dru considered this for a moment. "Hmm. True."

He opened up another camping chair and sat down at the small table where Ash and Stefan were dealing cards frantically.

The tent was quite a small with one main compartment, just big enough for the three of them and the table. The bags and boxes Dru had got from the car were pilled up around them – he had most definitely over-packed. Opposite the tent door was the sleeping compartment. It was one section that could be split into two. But as there was three of them, they had decided to just all sleep in the one big section.

"Brrr, it's cold outside." murmured Dru.

"SNAP!" shouted the other two together.

"Go and put a jumper on or run round the field three times." Said Stefan, sulkily as Ashley took back his cards.

"I think I'll take the first option, thanks."

"You know… I might join you…" Ashley added, getting up and picking his way to his suitcase. While he was at it he might as well slip on an extra pair of socks; he could barely feel his feet.

He bent down, turned the case on its side and unzipped it. And then swore very loudly.

"What is – what the f***?" Stefan gaped at the open suitcase. The only things he really registered were pink, bright and fluffy.

"I've picked up my sister's suitcase by mistake!" Ashley groaned.

"You're a right mothaf***a."

"Cheers, Dru."

Stefan bent down and extracted a bra.

"No Stef. Put. It. Back."

"Did you bring any other clothes?" chuckled Dru.

"No." mumbled Ashley, his head between his hands.

"I'd offer you some of my clothes but I'm afraid I kinda need them… hadn't really expected cold weather…"

"Stef, we're in England…?" said Ashley, incredulously. Dru grinned and shook his head.

"Well, I'm sorry but you're just going to have to look like a cross-dresser for the next few days…"

~#~

Stefan tripped up over the material at the bottom of the sleeping compartments door and fell heavily onto the blow up mattress, making both Dru and Ashley wobble about.

He rubbed his elbow from where it had hit the floor and closed up the compartment. Stefan was actually quite impressed – it was only 11 o'clock and they were all ready for bed! It was a miracle.

He clambered across Dru and snuggled into his sleeping bag, in the middle of his two friends. It was then that he spotted Ashley's sleeping bag and blanket.

"Hey, Ash, I didn't know you're sister was a My Little Pony fan! Isn't she a bit old?"

"Umm… actually, it's mine…"

~#~

Sorry, forgot to mention that this little The Midnight Beast fic is set just before TMB actually formed and they're camping at sort of September/October time.

Oh and for those that have not read their book, the TMB definition of minesweeping = the activity of detecting and disposing of unattended drinks to get as drunk as possible for free (in this they were doing it for coffee lol)

Yellow car game = you get a point for every yellow car you see. Winner has the most points. Pretty simple...

The-floor-in-made-of-larva = Exactly what it says. The floor is made of larva so you have to climb on chairs and things to get about

Anyway, hope you like it. Little random I know but yeah!


	3. Close call

**Chapter 2 – Close call**

His sleeping bag was warm. So very warm. Unnaturally warm. Stefan raised his head a little to get a better look at his sleeping bag. Then he let it drop back onto the pillow.

Of course! Ashley Horne was snuggled up against him inside his sleeping bag, head resting on Stefan's chest. They'd both got cold during the night so Stef had offered to share sleeping bags. Ashley had quickly accepted.

Now though, the toilet was calling him. Ash looked very comfortable on top of him but he had to carefully lift up Ash's head to slide out of his sleeping bag.

After making sure Ashley was pretty much in the same position as before, Stefan crawled across the deflating blow up mattress and leaned over Dru (who had rolled onto the floor and was half way out of his sleeping bag) to unzip the door.

He ducked out and shivered. F*** it was cold! He picked up the hoodie he'd been wearing yesterday and slipped it on. He shoved his fluffy bed sock clad feet into his wellies and stood still for a few moments. After a while he convinced himself to head on out into the weak sunshine.

~#~

"Oh s*** where am I?" The light green fabric Ashley could see hanging above his head certainly wasn't the white plaster he was used to seeing…

He scrambled to a sitting position, his bottom nearly touching the floor despite the pathetic air bed. Oh yeah, camping. Dru's tent. But hang on… Stef's sleeping bag? He rolled his eyes, not bothering to attempt to work out how he got in there and slumped back down.

He closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. Dru however, had other ideas. He muttered something in his sleep, rolled over and started up his annoying snoring again. Ashley sighed and felt about for a pillow. Picking up Dru's abandoned one, he threw it at him. Unfortunately, it made no difference.

"Oh for God's sake…" Ashley muttered, forcing himself up and out of bed. There was no way he was spending another minute with Dru's snoring.

~#~

The old lady walking her dog shot Ashley a weird look. Ashley wondered why. He was used to funny looks but that was when he was sitting on the tube in a bunny suit or riding a trolley down the high street. He looked down at himself. He wasn't wearing anything that… crap, he'd forgotten. He was still in his sister's Jim Jams. The one's with neon pink heart patterned trousers and "Wake me at your own risk" in florescent writing on the white tank top decorated with pink bows. Just great.

~#~

Stefan shoved in hands into his pockets, ready to head back outside. But something small and rectangular was already in there. Pulling it out curiously he saw it was his phone. Pressing the centre button the message '2 missed calls' flashed up on the screen. Unlocking the phone he realised it was his girlfriend.

Just when he was about to hit 'call back' he stopped. The voices of yesterday filled his ears.

_I bet you couldn't live without your phone!_

_Oh really?_

_Yes really._

_Well I could!_

_Go on, prove it._

_Err, I don't think that'll be necessary…_

_Oh, it really is._

…

_I dare you to go the whole weekend without your phone…_

Stefan hesitated. Maybe he could just resist a bit longer…? But Ash and Dru weren't here, right? And this was his girlfriend they were talking about…

He pressed the button and held the mobile to his ear.

"_Hey, Stef!"_ came a familiar female voice down the phone. He was just about open his mouth to reply when the phone was wrenched from the side of his face.

Stefan whipped round, an insult already on his lips, only to see Ashley's cheeky grin. He was also waving the phone provocatively, just out of Stef's reach.

"Oi, smelly cow, give it back!" Stefan lunged but Ash had already dodged him.

"_Helloooo? Stef?" _

A wicked glint came into Ashley's eyes when he realised who was on the end of the line.

"No Ash, no!"

"Hey gorgeous!" said Ashley, flirtatiously into the phone.

"_Oh, erm, hey sexy, but you're voice sounds a little strange…"_

Stefan leaped onto Ashley, knocking them both into a toilet cubical.

"Give it!" shouted Stefan.

"No!" giggled Ashley, still holding the phone out of his reach. Stefan tried harder still, grasping at the phone any way he could. And Ashley laughed harder still.

"_Stef? Stef, are you ok?"_

"Gimme!" bellowed Stef, in slightly mock anger, grasping again.

"What's the magic word?" chided Ashley.

"NOW!"

"Actually it's please…"

With one last swipe Stefan managed knock the phone out of Ashley's hand… and right into the toilet with a SPLASH!

The boys froze. Then simultaneously dropped to their knees.

"Get it out quick!"

"Why should I? You knocked it out of my hand!"

"You took it off me!"

Ashley sighed. He could've carried on arguing because it was in fact Stefan who'd lost the bet in the first place but he did have a slightly guilty conscious. He fished out the small black object and glanced at the screen, praying it wasn't damaged – if it was, Stef would not be a happy bunny…

Ashley caught a glimpse of Stef's background (him and Stef with a strawberry lace between their mouths) before Stefan grabbed his precious baby.

"Thank God!" cried Stefan, hugging his phone to his chest then giving Ashley a half annoyed, half amused punch.

The boys laughed and made to stand up. But they stopped just before they stumbled out of the cubicle.

A ten-year-old boy was gaping at them, wash bag in hand. He looked from the one in girl's pyjamas with a dripping wet arm to the one in an impossibly colourful hoodie with ridiculously messy hair, clutching a mobile phone to his heart; both of them squished into one toilet cubicle. Now that was not what he'd expected to see at 9 o'clock in the morning…

~#~

Stefan and Ashley strolled back into the tent.

"Oooh, I fancy breakfast!" But Stefan's face fell when he only saw cereal on the table and not the fry up he'd imagined.

"What are you doing?" asked Ashley of Dru as Stefan seated himself anyway.

"Making lunch." answered Dru.

"Jesus Dru, we haven't even had breakfast!"

"It's for our picnic." Ash and Stef put down their spoons to stare at Dru, confused. "We're going for a walk!"

The other two looked blank and then began laughing.

"Haha Dru, nice one!"

"Yeah, you really had me fooled for a moment!"

"So, what ARE we going to do today?"

"I'm serious." Said Dru, "We really are going for a walk – it's camping. It's just what you do."

Ashley and Stefan exchanged panicked looks.

"Please tell me he's joking."

~#~

Sorry, not a lot of Dru! But don't worry - I'll make him feature a bit more in this walk... hehehe


End file.
